A Series of Marvelous Events: Part 5
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: In Part 5 of this series of one shots, the Baudelaries get into an accident that turns out to be a blessing in disguise.


**I don't own any characters. A series of unfortunate events belongs to Netflix and Daniel Handler. The MCU belongs to Marvel studios.**

 **Note to my readers in Great Britain, my thoughts are with you right now. Here, I am mad about US leaving the Paris accords, while you guys have to deal with serious stuff right now.**

 **On another less serious note, I must admit that I'm not as familiar with Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. as I am with the rest of the MCU, so I'm going to use artistic licence and this won't take place during any specific season. If I get anything wrong, please let me know.**

* * *

Violet, Klaus and Sunny Baudelaire were sitting in Mr. Poe's car and were currently wondering what their new guardian, Phil Coulson would be like.

"How old do you think our guardian is?" Klaus whispered to his older sister.

Violet tapped her right hand on her chin thoughtfully before she replied "I think he's in his 40s."

"Ga." Sunny replied. Which meant "Who cares how old he is. As long as he's a good guardian, that's all that matters."

For a moment, both Violet and Klaus became quiet. Then Violet broke the silence with "You're right, Sunny. All that matters is that he's nice and that Count Olaf wouldn't be able to fool him."

Klaus and Sunny in agreement before Klaus added "Don't jinx it."

"Sorry." Violet added just as an explosion suddenly went off behind them.

At once, all three Baudelaires quickly spun their heads around to see what was happening. They barely got a quick glance of the fiery aftermath, when suddenly the car flipped through the air before landed upside down with a loud 'crash!'

Thankfully, everyone was wearing a seatbelt. However that didn't stop them from feeling scared and Sunny from crying in fear.

As Violet gently placed her right hand on her crying sister's head, Mr. Poe called out from the front "Violet! Klaus! Sunny! Are all of you alright back there?"

Taking a shaky breath, Violet called "We're okay, Mr. Poe, Sunny's just frightened."

"Also, my glasses are on the floor and broken." Klaus added.

At once, Violet looked down and saw that indeed Klaus's glasses were broken.

"Be thankful it's not your neck." Mr. Poe called out as he unbuckled his seatbelt. The banker quickly fell to the roof-turned floor with a loud 'thund!'

"Mr. Poe! Are you okay?" Violet and Klaus called out from their seats.

"I'm fine, children. I'm fine." Mr. Poe replied before he let several coughs. Once he finished, he continued with "As I said, I'm fine, children. Now we need to get out of here." "Can you unbuckle yourselves?" He added.

"Yes." Both Violet and Klaus replied.

"Good." Mr. Poe replied as he crawled over towards the Baudelaires. Once he had reached them, he stood up as much as he could and said "Violet, unbuckle yourself first. I'll catch you."

Having no other choice, Violet did as she was told and allowed herself to be caught be Mr. Poe. Just as she allowed herself to stand up, Mr. Poe said "Violet can you open the door?"

"I don't know, but I'll try." Violet answered.

"If you can, get yourself out of the car as quickly as you can." Mr. Poe ordered.

At this, Violet became upset and uttered "You can't just expect me to leave Klaus and Sunny behind!"

A look of anger and worry appeared on Mr. Poe's face as he said "Don't argue with me young lady. Our lives are at stake and we need to do all that we can to come out of this alive and safe."

Violet opened her mouth to argue, however as much as an incompetent man as he usually was, Violet realized he was right. With a heavy sigh, Violet crawled towards the door as Mr. Poe caught Klaus. Just as Violet reached for her hair ribbon, she saw someone approach the car with "Hello? Is anyone alive in there?"

Feeling a sense of both hope and dread, Violet called out "Yes, my siblings, our trustee and I are alive."

"Is anyone injured in there?" The voice asked.

Violet looked back towards Mr. Poe and Klaus just they freed Sunny from her seat. They all seemed to not show any signs of injury. With that, Violet turned back towards the door and said "No, I checked and my siblings and our trustee seem to be fine."

The voice then replied "My name is Daisy Johnson and I'd like you to move back for a moment."

Without even asking why, Violet moved back towards her younger siblings and Mr. Poe. Then a few seconds later, the same car door that Violet had spoke through was ripped away! Shortly after a new face appeared, it belonged to a woman with medium length light brown hair and slightly narrow eyes.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked.

"Yes." Violet stated as she felt a sense of relief knowing that this was the same Daisy Johnson she had spoken too.

Then Mr. Poe interrupted with "Violet, let me do the talking." Mr. Poe looked at Daisy as he said "Yes, we're alright. Can you tell me your name?"

Daisy frowned as she replied with "Shouldn't you and your charges be focused on getting out of the car already?"

At this, Mr. Poe blinked before he looked the wrecked car. After a coughing fit, Mr. Poe hurried himself and the Baudelaires out of the car. As Daisy began to look over all Baudelaires and Mr. Poe, Violet slowly became aware that Mr. Poe's car wasn't the only one turned over, all around them were a bunch of cars flipped upside down. While some had managed to escape their cars, most were not as lucky. Still, there were people like Daisy who were helping them.

Focusing all her attention back on Daisy, Violet asked "What happened?"

At this, Daisy became very still for a moment. Then she took a deep breath and said "That's what my friends and I are trying to find out."

"Friends?" Klaus wondered, but then Mr. Poe interrupted the older Baudelaires with "Thank you Miss, but can you tell us where we can go for safety?"

Daisy pointed her right hand towards a building and "Go to the Byerly building, they have a medical tent there and will help you contact whoever you need to."

"Can you take us there?" Klaus wondered.

"Klaus, don't be rude. She has other people to help save besides us." Mr. Poe replied.

Violet, Klaus and Sunny all glared at Mr. Poe, while he did have a good point, they wished didn't have to be so... _condescending_ about it.

Sending the Baudelaires mood, Daisy turned to Mr. Poe and said "It's fine. They weren't being rude at all, they're just scared. After all, it's perfectly normal to be scared in this situation."

As Mr. Poe reeled with embarrassment, a strange yet familiar voice called out " _ **I**_ can take the four of you to the safe zone."

At once, Daisy, Mr. Poe, Violet, Klaus and Sunny turned their heads to see a heavily disguised Count Olaf walking towards them. "Hello, I'm Johnny of Vermont. I'm a volunteer for the VFD and I'm working for rescue squad. Since my fellow rescuer is busy, I can take you to the safe zone." He explained.

As usual, Violet, Klaus and Sunny weren't fooled ever for a moment. At once, Klaus cried out "He's lying, he's Count Olaf."

"Olaf? Who is this Olaf?" 'Johnny' replied at once.

However Daisy frowned as she replied with "Who are you? I don't remember seeing you before."

At once, Violet, Klaus and Sunny's eyes lit up with hope. Could it be? Could it be that they finally an adult that couldn't be fooled by Olaf and his lies?

'Johnny's' face briefly became pale before he quickly answered "I'm new. I just started."

"Really? At what place did you meet your boss and what was your boss's name?" A skeptical Daisy questioned.

For a moment Olaf was frozen in fear and if it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation, all three Baudelaires might burst out laughing. Instead, they held back their laughter as Olaf attempted to answer Daisy's questions with "Uh...I...Uh...I was recruited two years ago in this very town and my...uh...my boss's name is...uh...Steve. Steve Harrison."

Daisy frowned as she said "We don't have any Agents named Steve Harrison, who are you really and what do you want?"

Seeing that the plan had been exposed by now, Olaf gave Daisy an evil grin and said "My name is Count Olaf and I'll be taking the children now."

As he finished, he grabbed Violet and Klaus by the shoulders and added "If any of you try to stop me, you'll have to deal with my theater troupe."

Daisy narrowed her eyes and said "You really think so?"

At once the ground started to shake and moan as Mr. Poe, Olaf and nearby members of the Count's disguised theater troupe cried out in shock. Violet and Klaus took the opportunity to break free from Olaf's clutches and run towards Daisy. Just as they reached her, a new voice called out "Agent Johnson, what seems to be the problem?"

Daisy, Mr. Poe, Olaf and all three Baudelaires turned their heads as a new agent approached them.

Unlike Daisy who was young, this agent was older. In fact, he looked old enough to be her father.

Upon seeing the agent, Daisy quickly turned towards him and replied "Agent Coulson, sir. I came across a group of survivors consisting of this man and three siblings, I was ready to take to the safe zone when…"

However, before Daisy could continue, Count Olaf and his troupe interrupted her by throwing something to the ground. As both Coulson and Daisy prepared to go on the offense, the strange object had already hit the ground. As smoke filled the air around them, Olaf attempted to drag Violet, Klaus and Sunny away with him. Unfortunately for the Count, Violet decided to kick him in the soft spot. As the Count doubled over in pain, all three Baudelaires freed themselves and tried to find their way back towards Mr, Poe, Daisy and Agent Coulson.

"Gib Gib." Sunny muttered. Which meant "What the heck? How the heck did Count Olaf and his troop get a hold of a smoke bomb?"

"I don't know, Sunny. All I know this that we must be very quiet, only reply to the Agents and stay low towards the ground." Violet replied as she pressed her baby sister close to her chest, while she and Klaus sunk towards the ground.

As the Baudelaires crawled, Klaus turned towards his sister and whispered "Remind me to never make you angry."

Violet could only reply with an embarrassed smiled and the phrase "I did what I had to do to get us out of there."

"Ba?" Sunny questioned. Which meant "Why would you say that Klaus?"

At this, the eldest Baudelaire felt her face turn pink as Klaus answered "Did you not see how she kicked him right in the…"

However, Sunny interrupted him a soft "Oh." as the infant's eyes widen in realization.

Wanting to change the subject, Violet said "Do you remember what Daisy called that agent?"

Klaus nodded as he answered "Agent Coulson, why?"

"Ga." Sunny added. Which meant "What has that have to do with anything?"

"What's our new guardian's name?" Violet reminded her younger siblings.

"Phil Coul…"Klaus started to reply, before he trailed off with a soft "Oh."

For a moment, all three Baudelaires laid down on the ground in the middle of the smoke. Then Sunny broke the silence with "Na." Which meant "Don't just stand there, we need to keep moving before Olaf and his theater troupe find us. Besides, I think Coulson is a fairly common surname."

Upon seeing the look of sadness of his older sister's face, Klaus piped up with "I'm sure that Daisy Johnson and Agent Coulson can help us find our guardian once we find them again."

In Violet's arms, she felt her baby sister nod her head in agreement. In spite of everything that happened to them, Violet couldn't help but smile at the support of her younger siblings. However, she was suddenly interrupted from her thoughts when she heard an all too familiar yet frightening voice call out through the smoke "Orphans, where are you, orphans?"

At once, all the Baudelaires froze in fear, all thinking the same thing _How could Olaf be so close to us so quickly?_

As the Baudelaires wondered to do next, they could hear Olaf continue to call out "I know you're there, orphans. Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Instinctively, Sunny pressed her hands over her mouth as Violet and Klaus began to move away from where Olaf was as slowly as they could. The tension all around the children was so tight that one could cut it with a knife. Just then, the Baudelaires spotted a fire hydrant through the smoke. Immediately, the Baudelaires started to crawl towards it. Then they heard the sound of a piece of cracked pavement loudly flipping over...close to where they were!

Klaus slowly turned his head to see that he had indeed unwittingly flipped over a piece of cracked pavement with his foot. Violet, Klaus and Sunny's quickly turned pale as Olaf called out "I know where you are orphans, I can hear you reveal yourselves now or I will find you myself!"

Choosing to do neither, the Baudelaires quickly began to crawl towards the fire hydrant. However, much to their horror, they Olaf's footsteps approaching them. As the children reached the fire hydrant, the man that had haunted their nightmares stepped out of the smoke as he announced " _ **There**_ you are!"

A frightened and startled Violet and Klaus leaped backwards, before they quickly stood up and got ready to run with Violet still gripping Sunny close to her chest. However, before they could run, Olaf's theater troupe stepped out of the smoke and surrounded the Baudelaires. As all three children huddled together, Olaf approached them with "Do you really think I could just let you escape so easily?"

"Why are you doing this to us?" Violet begged as a troupe member grabbed the young inventor.

"Because it's fun." The aristocrat replied with a smirk on his face.

Just as the Baudelaires started hope and pray for a way out of this, they suddenly heard a voice cry out "Hands up! Where I can see them! You are all surrounded!"

Then as if by magic the smoke cleared away to reveal several more Agents, the first Agent was a tall intimidating Asian-American woman, the second Agent was a young white male in his 20s, the third agent was a young white female around the same age as the white man, the fourth Agent was an African-American man with a short beard on his face, the fifth Agent was another white male, only he was in his 30s, the sixth Agent was a Hispanic man in his 30s and the seventh Agent was a Hispanic woman in her 30s. At the sight of the large group of Agents. The Baudelaires felt their hearts rise with the hope that they would be just as smart as Daisy and Agent Coulson.

Seeing that they were surrounded, Olaf and his troupe attempted to use one last smoke bomb. However, before Olaf could reach for it, the Asian-American Agent pulled out a gun shot him.

* * *

Sometime later, the Baudelaires found themselves waiting in the safe zone surrounded by many people waiting for their loved one, however the main difference was that unlike those people they had Daisy Johnson waiting with them.

"So all those people are your team members?" an amazed Violet wondered.

"Yes, I have quite a big team don't I?" Daisy replied proudly.

"How did they find us?" Klaus inquired.

"We used our training and had pure dumb luck on our side." Daisy confessed.

"Will Olaf be alright? What will happen to him and his troupe?" Violet couldn't help but ask in spite of herself.

As Klaus and Sunny turned to face their older sister with astonished looks, Daisy replied "If he gets to the hospital on time, he'll be fine. If he recovers from this, he'll share the same fate as his troupe, jail time for stalking, murder, kidnapping and attempted kidnapping."

At this, all three Baudelaires felt a sense of relief come over them. At last, this long nightmare seemed to be coming to an end. All that needed to do was find their new guardian, Phil Coulson and start their new lives with him. Suddenly, Violet remembered that the other Agent from earlier...his last name was Coulson!

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, Violet looked at Daisy and said "Excuse me, can you detect us to a department that helps find people?"

"Sure. Who are you looking for?" Daisy inquired.

"We're looking for someone named Phil Coulson." Violet explained.

At the name 'Phil Coulson', Daisy suddenly became very still. For what seemed to be an eternity, Daisy was silence.

Then Sunny broke the silence with "Hepo." Which meant "Umm...are you okay?"

"What?" Daisy muttered in confusion.

"She's wondering 'Are you okay?'" Violet explained.

"How can you understand what she's saying?" Daisy questioned.

"She's my sister. I've known her since I was born." Violet explained.

"We've both have. Anyway, what made you go quiet earlier?" Klaus added.

At once, a very serious expression appeared on the Agent's face as she said "How do you children know about Phil Coulson and what do you want with him?"

"He's listed as a potential guardian for us." Violet explained.

"Guardian?" Daisy questioned as a horrified look of understanding appeared on her face, as the Agent recalled her past as a foster child all too well. It took a lot of effort, but the Inhuman pulled herself out of her head and said "What happened to your parents?"

Taking a deep breath, Klaus replied "Our parents died in a fire."

At this, Daisy pulled all three Baudelaires into a hug and whispered "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She paused for a moment before she added "When did this happen?"

"A few months ago." Violet replied, taking over for Klaus.

Daisy Johnson paused for a moment before she carefully asked "How did your parents know Phil Coulson?"

"We don't know how our parents knew Phil Coulson, Mr. Poe won't say anything apart from our parents knew him from work." Klaus explained.

Just then, Mr. Poe returned from his bathroom trip and said "Children, you won't believe how long the bathroom line is, my advice to is don't go to the bathroom unless you absolutely need too."

"Excuse me, Mr. Poe, but I think you and I need to talk in private." Daisy interjected as she slowly stood up from her seat.

Mr. Poe wanted to refuse, but one look from Daisy made any argument he could think of die in his throat. With that, Mr. Poe followed Daisy to a corner. Once she was sure that no one else could hear them, Daisy lowered her voice and said "I just had an interesting talk with your charges, apparently they're new guardian is someone named Phil Coulson and that shouldn't be possible."

"Why?" Mr. Poe inquired.

"I'm not at liberty to say what I can say is that your charges told that their late parents knew him from work, so I'm just going to come out and say it, what kind of work did your charges late parents do?" Daisy questioned.

For a moment, Mr. Poe was stunned. Then after a few seconds, he replied with "I really don't know, all I is that they worked for some kind of government organization."

"Did they ever mention the name of this government organization to you?" Daisy inquired.

Mr. Poe tapped his head thoughtfully before he replied with "I'm not sure, but I think I heard them mention it once, I think the name was either Shush or Sheldon."

At this, Daisy felt herself repress the urge to facepalm.

 _This man is an idiot, he got S. H. I. E. L. D.'s name wrong! If I want to get more answers, I need to talk to Coulson and see if he knows the children's late parents._ The Inhuman thought to herself.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, Daisy looked at Mr. Poe and asked "What were the names of your charges late parents?"

"Bertrand and Beatrice Baudelaire, why?" Mr. Poe replied.

"I need to figure something out." Daisy answered in a crypt tone.

* * *

A few moments later, Daisy hurried across the room towards her boss and father-figure, Agent Phil Coulson.

Upon seeing that she was running breathless towards him, Coulson immediately knew that something was wrong.

"Daisy, what happened?" He asked in a soft tone of voice.

Then as if the rest of the Agents could sense the mood, Coulson and Daisy's fellow Agents, May, Fitz, Simmons, Mackenzie, Campbell, Gutierrez and Rodriguez all hurried over.

Taking a deep breath, Daisy said "Sir, you're not going to believe this."

"What happened?" Coulson repeated.

"You know those kids that we found and rescued, it seems that their late parents knew you." Daisy explained.

For a moment, a rare look of confusion appeared on the team leader's face. Then he returned it back to his usual stoic self as he asked "What were the children's names and what are the names of their late parents?"

After briefly pausing to once again take a deep breath, Daisy answered with "The children's names are Violet, Klaus and Sunny Baudelaire and their late parents were called Bertrand and Beatrice Baudelaire. What's more according to their temporary caretaker, Mr. Poe, they seemed be former S.H. I. E. L.D. agents though he got the name wrong."

At once, every Agents turned towards Coulson, their eyes never leaving his face. After a few minutes, Coulson's stoic mask fell as he replied with "I did know them."

"What!" Cried out every Agent in the room.

"There's more." Daisy stated before she continued with "According to both the children and their temporary guardian, Bertrand and Beatrice named you as guardian to their children."

"What!" Cried out every Agent once again.

For a moment, Coulson and every other Agent was speechless. Then, Agent Gutierrez broke the silence with "I may not have known them, but what were the Baudelaires thinking? Leaving their kids in your care? I mean you risk your life every day doing dangerous missions for the safety of not just this country, but everyone else on the planet."

"Still what will happen to the children if you can't take of them?" Agent Simmons questioned.

Coulson was quiet for a moment before he said "I want to see them."

"Are you sure?" Agent May questioned.

"I want to see them." Coulson repeated firmly.

* * *

With that, Daisy lead not just Coulson, but May, Fitz, Simmons, Mackenzie, Campbell, Gutierrez and Rodriguez to where the Baudelaires and Mr. Poe were resting.

Upon seeing the large group of Agents, Mr. Poe coughed for a moment before he inquired with "Pardon me, is something wrong?"

Coulson took a deep breath and said "My name is Phil Coulson."

* * *

Sometime later, all of Team Coulson was leaving the area to have a chance to relax, this time Violet, Klaus and Sunny were going with them.

"Are you sure you know what are doing?" Agent May asked as the group walked towards their ship.

"May, these kids need someone to look after them." Coulson replied firmly. "Besides, they seem like smart kids, I have a feeling that they can learn the ropes fairly quickly."

Then Violet spoke up with "I'm an inventor."

"I remember everything I read." Klaus added.

"Wo." Sunny piped up. Which meant "I can bite stuff."

At this, all the Agents laughed as the whole group stepped into the aircraft.

"Where do we sit?" Violet inquired.

"Anyway you want." Coulson replied.

With that, Violet spotted some seats by the window. Soon she and her siblings hurried over to those seats and bulked themselves in just as the aircraft's doors were shut. Soon the ship took off and flew towards their new lives as young Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
